


Wings of Hope

by OnlyPenInTheMultiverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, F/F, F/M, Laurel and Sans bond over their admiration for Papyrus, Laurel has adopted a child?, Laurel would die for Frisk but Chara needs therapy, Laurel would die for Napstablook, M/M, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), so many bird puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyPenInTheMultiverse/pseuds/OnlyPenInTheMultiverse
Summary: It had been easy for Laurel and her family to live under the disguise of being human. The ability to hide their characteristics, while uncomfortable, aided in their ruse of normalcy. She still remembers the day she sat them down and decided to discuss her new living arrangements. The monster was tired of pretending to be something she wasn’t. Which was why she was ecstatic when she found the small house up on the mountain.A small two bedroom house, at the end of a long, winding back road. Her new home. Her family wasn’t too keen on her leaving but she was determined to move. With how hidden the place was, she was able to live as she pleased. There was no threat of anyone finding out her secret, and she loved her newfound sense of freedom. The only interaction she had with others was when she wanted it and only then.Imagine her shock when a small child, wearing a striped shirt, wanders through her yard - in the direction of the mountain.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

Morning sunlight filtered through the window as Laurel made her way through the house with a water jug in hand. Humming away the silence, she went from room to room, watering the plants that were placed throughout her home. She paused in her mission to prune one of the soon to be blooming plants before movement outside caught her attention.

The sound of the jug hitting the floor jolted her back into reality, stumbling backwards to avoid the water reaching her feet. Within moments the winged-monster was headed in the direction of her front door. She had to confirm what she had just seen. Was that a child? Drawing her wings closer to her back to clear the doorway, she slowly rounded the house. As her eyes fell on the small child who was leaned over one of her flower bushes, Laurel felt her heartbeat quicken.

“Hello?” She kept her voice soft, a gentle smile taking place on her lips. She kept her wings pressed flush against her back, out of view, in fear of scaring the child in front of her.

At the sound of her question, the child spun around, eyes wide. At the sight of Laurel, they immediately seemed to shrink in on themself. They took a few steps backwards, eyes trained on the monster in front of her.

“I’m sorry. I was just … they were pretty. I shouldn’t have stopped. I’ll leave.” They had a very quiet voice, almost like they didn’t speak often.

Laurel immediately shook her head and took a step towards the child. “No! It’s alright, you don’t have to leave. Are you out here alone?”

A small nod was all she got in response. Within the silence, Laurel took the opportunity to fully look at the child in front of her. Their shirt was fraying at the bottom and the sleeves, scuff marks littered their legs and arms, and a light bruise was starting to form on their cheek bone. As the kid stared at Laurel from their spot, the winged monster caught sight of something she had missed prior. The child had red eyes. They were a recessive trait, dating back to before the war. They were a genetic feature only possessed by the mages. The child in front of her had a unique heritage. They had magic running through their veins, something rare in present times.

“You look like you could use something to eat. Would you like to come inside?”

Still just a motion, no speech. The child took a tentative step forward, still eyeing the woman in front of her with caution. At the small movement, Laurel turned with the intent of leading the child inside but was stopped by the sound of a quiet gasp coming from the child. Her wings.

Laurel paused and turned, bracing herself for the look of horror that she assumed the child would be wearing at the realization that she was a monster. She was surprised when she saw that the look on the child’s face was one of awe. They had never seen someone like her. She had wings, like in the stories they had been told at night. The whispered stories that were meant to evoke fear and obedience. The child simply stared for a moment before they made their way over, eyes still on Laurel’s wings.

“What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Frisk.”

The child finally reached the monster and let Laurel guide them inside. As the door shut behind the pair, Laurel made her way into the kitchen with the intention of finding food. Behind her, Frisk made themself comfortable at the table. “Well, Frisk, my name is Laurel and you are taking your first monster experience quite wonderfully.” She grabbed a handful of strawberries and ran them under water.

“People call me a monster too.”

The monster paused and glanced back at the child, her gaze softening as she saw the dejected look on Frisk’s face. “Your eyes?”

“Mm.” They coupled the hum with a short nod and fell quiet again, their eyes falling onto Laurel’s wings every few seconds.

Deciding she would attempt to cheer up the child, she dried off her hands, crossed the kitchen, and stopped beside Frisk. Stretching her wings out, she brought one of them around her body and closer towards the child. “I can see that curiosity. Go ahead, they’re soft.” As she offered her wing towards Frisk, she watched them with a smile on her face. A smile broke out on the child’s face, as they ran their fingers across the feathers that sprouted from Laurel’s back.  
The pressure was faint at first, almost as if they feared harming the monster. However, once they gained confidence, the weight of Frisk’s hands against her wing was a welcomed feeling. “For what it’s worth, sweetie, you don’t scare me. Your eyes are a sign of your heritage, they’re part of who you are.”

The child offered her a wide smile and let their hands drop to their lap. Laurel offered a smile in return before making her way back to the sink to finish washing the fruit. Once she was focused on washing the strawberries again, she spoke back up. “What brings you up here, by the way?”

“I ran away.”

It made sense. Frisk wasn’t prepared for a trek up Mt. Ebbott and they were young enough to usually be accompanied by an adult. Laurel almost voiced her questions about where their guardians were but children who ran away to the mountain had no plans of ever going home. At that moment, glancing back at the small child sitting at her table, Laurel decided that she was going to do her part.

“You could stay here then. I wouldn’t mind.”

The tense look that Frisk wore seemed to melt away into a smile. Their smile was contagious and Laurel found herself smiling along with them. She turned back to the fruit and began placing them into a bowl to place on the counter behind her. Once she had moved over, she began cutting the tops off of the strawberries.

“There are stories of others who run away.”

The monster paused in her cutting motion and quietly responded. “Yes.” Her eyes remained on the fruit in front of her before she risked glancing up at Frisk. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the direction that the conversation might be taking.

“What happens to them?”

She sighed, “The story is that the mountain swallows them. They come looking for an escape and they find one.”

“Are they dead?”

Laurel shrugged, continuing to slice the fruit. “I don’t know. There is a trail that leads further up the mountain though. It’s the only way up without gear.”

“I wanna see.”

“I suppose we can go up there today. It’s not like I have any other plans.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get a writer's block immediately after I posted this in February? Yep. Alas, here I am with chapter two~

Laurel took a few extra minutes to pack a few snacks and some water for the trip. Glancing up from the counter where she was packing the food, she had a clear view of Frisk who was flipping through the pages of a book. They looked content. Within the short time that Laurel had known the child, they had already seemed to relax a bit.

The bruise that was lingering on Frisk's face drew her attention and she felt her lips twist downwards into a frown. It didn't take a genius to guess that Frisk hadn't had the best home life. Which was why Laurel wanted to help them start over. The two of them could live in the tiny cottage together. However, first things first, she had to get rid of that bruise. It didn't look comfortable and it made her blood boil at the thought of someone hurting them.

"Frisk?"

A small hum came from their direction as they looked up from the book. They were so quiet. Maybe it would change as they became more comfortable?

"Would you mind if I took a look at that bruise on your cheek?"

At the mention of the bruise, Frisk ducked their head down and started fiddling with the pages of the book. Laurel took the opportunity to make her way around the counter and towards Frisk.

Seeing that Frisk still hadn't looked up, Laurel tried to reassure them. "Don't worry. I won't ask if you're not ready to tell. It's just that it doesn't look very comfortable and I happen to be pretty good at healing magic…"

"You can do magic?" The question came out rushed as Frisk's head jerked up to look at Laurel with amazed eyes.

Laughing at the sudden enthusiasm from the otherwise calm and collected child, Laurel nodded and held out her hand. With the palm raised upwards, she summoned a small ball of light.

"Healing magic runs in the family and then we all have our own specialty. Light manipulation is mine." She moved her hand closer to Frisk to allow them to touch the summoned orb. Grinning as their smile widened. Laurel was getting extremely attached already. How could she not? This kid was precious.

"It's warm." They mumbled almost surprised. "Like sunlight." Frisk looked up at Laurel, eyes watching them closely as they spoke. "Will it hurt?"

"Will what hurt?" Laurel let the ball of light fizzle out as she quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Your healing magic?"

"Nope. You won't feel any pain. I promise." Laurel leaned down, bringing herself closer to their height as she saw the uncertainty on Frisk's face. Offering up her pinkie to the child, Frisk looked at her hand for a second before raising their own and wrapping their pinkie with Laurel's.

"Okay."

Laurel let out a sigh of relief and gently brought her hand up to hover over Frisk's cheek. She felt her magic start to flow, starting in her chest and flowing towards her palm. Soon enough the bruise gradually began to fade until there was no sign that it ever existed.

"And I'm done. Brand new you." Laurel smiled down and tapped Frisk's nose with her index finger.

Frisk stared up at the monster in front of them for a moment and then wrapped their arms around Laurel's torso, letting out a muffled "thank you". It caught Laurel off guard and she stood there for a second before she gently wrapped her arms around them and let her wings curl around them as well.

"Anytime, sweetie."

The trek up the mountain path went by smoothly. The pair spent the majority of it in a comfortable silence. Frisk was looking around and inspecting everything. It was obvious to Laurel that they were quite curious. Meanwhile, Laurel took the time to go over things that she would need to prepare. She'd have to clean up the spare room, double her list of necessities such as food, get Frisk some clothes - things of that nature. If Frisk was willing to stay, Laurel would do everything in her power to make them as comfortable and happy as she could.

With a few snack breaks and a couple of hours passing, they reached the end of the well-worn path. From that point, it was a faint path that was rocky and rough on the traveler. The change didn't seem to deter Frisk as they skipped ahead, glancing back to see Laurel behind them every so often. They were definitely something else. Laurel couldn't help but watch them with a smile as they bounced around happily in front of her.

They suddenly seemed to notice something and walked off of the trail, causing Laurel to call out to them.

"Careful Frisk!"

They grinned back at her and continued walking happily. Laurel shifted her bag and picked up her pace. Frisk leaving the trail made her anxious. These mountains weren't kind and she didn't want them to get hurt. As she approached Frisk, she noticed that they were leaning over something.

"Look." Their voice was soft as they pointed to what had their attention.

It was a pit, about ten feet across and Laurel couldn't really see the bottom. It made her uneasy. She wasn't sure why, it just did. She took a step away and fluffed her wings out before flattening them into their resting position, in an attempt to rid herself of the eerie feeling.

"Let's continue on, sweetie. I'm not enjoying the feel of that." She coaxed, gently placing her hand on Frisk's shoulder.

They turned and nodded, following Laurel away from the hole. She could feel the relief as they made their way back to the trail. However, Laurel heard them quietly go "Wait."

She turned on her heel to see Frisk back at the pit, leaning to pick a flower from the edge. It happened before she could even think to unfurl her wings. The ground shifted under their weight and they lost their footing. As they toppled into the hole, Laurel yelled out Frisk's name in a panic.

Laurel bolted to the edge of the pit and didn't think twice before diving after Frisk. As soon as she cleared the edge, she pressed her wings against her and propelled herself towards the ground. As soon as the ground came into sight, so did Frisk. Laurel unfurled her wings and landed clumsily at the sudden stop.

Kneeling beside Frisk, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Frisk take a deep breath. The flower beneath them must have broken their fall. Shakily, Laurel took the opportunity to check them over for any wounds but besides some small bruising, they seemed fine.

"Come on, Frisk. Wake up, sweetie." Laurel spoke softly, but her voice seemed to echo throughout the cavernous area.

Slowly but surely, Frisk woke up and looked around confused. With Laurel's help, they rose to their feet and brushed off the dust that had collected on their clothes during the fall. Rising to her feet as well, Laurel stretched out her wings and looked up at where the sunlight was filtering down. She was more than aware that her wingspan was greater than the size of the entrance. Not to mention, she wasn't adept at maneuvering whilst carrying anything; there was no way she was leaving Frisk.

Glancing around, she caught a glimpse of Frisk disappearing down the tunnel that branched off. Letting out a quiet curse, she was quick to follow after them. This didn't bode well with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So Laurel is an oc of mine that I rp with on Tumblr, that i absolutely adore and decided to give her a full canon story.


End file.
